


Karma

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done as a thank you for a follower of mine on tumblr who requested bottom!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I own nothing herein, this is totally Kripke's fault.
> 
> Second, Maggie, I hope this works for what you wanted.
> 
> Happy new year, everyone!

Dean’s nails clawed at Cas’ skin. He’d feel bad if the guy wasn’t a) an angel and b) a total masochist when it suited him. Pain flaring across his skin only made him thrust harder, rubbing right against Dean’s prostate as he fucked him. He cried and out and clung even tighter to the man inside him, legs constricting tighter around Cas’ slim waist. Cas’ hands were gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, not that Dean would complain. It was both arousing and comforting to have a reminder of what they did. To know that even when Cas was running half way across the world from a pissed off archangel that Dean could feel him.

Cas’ teeth tugged at his ear lobe. “Can you feel me now, Dean?” He emphasized his question by snapping his hips forward savagely. Dean was already feeling strung out by the blowjob Cas had given him earlier and the teasing, damn-near torturous preparation that apparently called for more than ten minutes off and on of prostate massaging.

Dean nodded loosely, eyes rolling in the back of his head as Cas put his body through its paces. “I should have tested your body far sooner than this,” Dean could feel a ticklish touch against his balls, “should have made sure that I’d truly done my job to the best of my ability.” Maybe it should have been demeaning to hear Cas talking about his body like a model kit he glued back together, but Dean liked it. He liked the little reminders that Cas _wasn’t_ human, that he could take Dean apart in the most literal sense. Could kill him and worse but chose instead to be fucking him into a mattress.

That little touch meant Cas was using his grace to push things further. There were times when Dean wondered why the fuck he got to be so lucky. His life wasn’t by any means easy, it fucking sucked, but he was still taken care of when he needed it. There were times when he just craved to let go, to not have to control every little fucking thing that was happening around him. Cas gave him that. Cas gave him everything.

It felt like a hand was wrapped around him, jacking him off quickly while another rubbed over the head of his cock in a constant circle. He dug his fingers into Cas’ back even harder, muscles tensing as his orgasm built and lit him on fire. When it finally hit he felt like he may have blacked out for a moment, there was a space of time missing from his balls contracting to the dull roar of his voice under the sound of his frantic heart that he just couldn’t account for. His awareness returned and he could feel Cas’ rhythm faltering, he was so close.

Warm lips brushed the shell of his ear as Cas spoke to him. “So beautiful like this, Dean, your soul twisting. At my mercy.” His hands wandered up from Dean’s hips, rubbing lovingly over his sides. Sweat rolled down his back, dripping from his body to Dean’s. “I love being the one to see you like this, your own release cooling against your skin.” Dean really didn’t have a choice but to be pliant under Cas’ hands and words. Even if he had the energy, there was no use fighting it. “You’re so needy for it, Dean. Needy for _me_.” He nuzzled into Dean’s scalp, kissing the small tuft of hair just in front of Dean’s ear. “I suppose that’s just karma, then.” Just as he finished speaking he came. Cas always sounded surprised and sated all at once, a little breathy sound almost like a gasp that only gave way to moaning once his orgasm was running through him and he was filling Dean up. He settled heavily, his hips still rolling lazily as he moaned and keened. Dean hummed appreciatively every time Cas moaned his name low, like a sacred prayer only meant for certain ears.

Their mouths met, this kiss much sweeter than the ones they’d shared earlier in the evening. As their bodies calmed they smiled, the kiss breaking as they breathed each other in. There were far worse ways for karma to even out.


End file.
